Prongs Rides Again
by GinnyPotter95
Summary: Nach einer bestimmten üblen Zeit bei den Dursleys, wünschte sich Harry etwas: eine Vaterfigur zu haben. James Potter ist eine weitere Chance auf Leben gewährt. Während des fünften Jahres gesetzt. Autorisierte Übersetzung.
1. Chapter 1

**Titel:** Prongs Rides Again

**Autor:** the-writer1988

**autorisierte Übersetzung**: GinnyPotter95

**Inhaltsangabe:** Nach einer bestimmten üblen Zeit bei den Dursleys, wünschte sich Harry etwas: eine Vaterfigur zu haben. James Potter ist eine weitere Chance auf Leben gewährt. Während des fünften Jahres gesetzt.

**Disclaimer****: **Ich besitze HP nicht. (Lol, wer hätte das gedacht ;)) Ich besitze diese Geschichte auch nicht, ich habe sie nur übersetzt.

**Hinweise:** Diese Geschichte folgt Harrys fünften Jahr, mit einer Sache: James Potter ist am Leben. Einige Änderungen in der Geschichte aber die gesamte Handlung ist die selbe.

**-Prongs Rides Again-**

**Kapitel eins**

**A Wish**

Es war ein ganz normaler Tag im Ligusterweg 4. Oder wäre gewesen, wenn nicht etwas ungewöhli ches passiert wäre. Die vier Personen, die in diesem Haus leben, waren auffällig unterschiedlich in vieler Hinsicht. Drei von ihnen waren Dursleys und einer ein Potter. Vernon Dursley war der Haus herr; ein großer bulliger Mann mit einem Schnauzbart. Er war rund und sah aus wie ein großer Kar toffelsack, wenn man ihn von Weiten betrachtet. Vernons Frau, Petunia war ganz anders. Mager und knochig, Petunia war die hiesige Klatschtante. Sie liebt es die Nachbarn auszuspionieren um zu se hen welche Geheimnisse sie verstecken könnten. Jedoch versteckte sie selbst eines, bisher wusste nur ihre unmittelbare Familie davon. Sie hatte braunes, kurzes Haar und pferdeähnliche Backen, an ders als ihr Ehemann. Niemand wusste was sie in ihm sag, aber sie liebte Vernon Dursley aus gan zem Herzen. Das Ehepaar hatte einen Sohn, ein riesiges Schwein – Naja, wenn er weiter isst – Dud ley (das war sein Name) war blond, ziemlich rund, so dass wenn er am Küchentisch sitzt, ein Teil von seiner Rückseite vom Stuhl fällt. Nicht der ideale Sohn wohlgemerkt, aber der perfekte für Ver non und Petunia. Das vierte Mitglied der Familie sah ihnen gar nicht ähnlich. Harry Potter war der Sohn von Petunias verstorbenen Schwester, welche ermordet wurde als Harry ein Jahr alt war. Har ry war groß und mager, mit unordentlichen, schwarzen Haar, dass in Strähnen in sein Gesicht fiel. Seine Augen waren von tief grüner Farbe und auf seiner Stirn war eine Blitznarbe.

Aber Harry Potter war kein gewöhnlicher Junge.

Er war ein Zauberer und ein Berühmter noch dazu. Er war der Junge-der-lebt. Anders als Dudley, der das Privileg eines guten Zuhauses hatte, hat Harry seine Eltern nie gekannt. Für zehn Jahre hat er geglaubt seine Eltern wären die unschuldigen Opfer eines Autounfalls, erfunden von den Durs leys, doch an seinem elften Geburtstag fand er die Wahrheit heraus. James und Lily Potter haben ihr Leben gegeben um ihn vor dem Dunklen Zauberer Voldemort zu retten. Bis zum heutigen Tag hatte Harry keine Ahnung, warum er in dieser Nacht nicht gestorben ist, sondern mit der Narbe als einzi ge Erinnerung an diese grausame Nacht überlebt hatte.

Harry hat seine Eltern nie gekannt. Er wünschte er hätte.

Das ungewöhnliche Ding das passierte im Ligusterweg war die Präsenz von Dementoren, die Harry und Dudley angriffen, als sie nach Hause gingen von ihren nächtlichen Wanderungen. Streitend wie immer, Dudley scheiterte die Dementoren zu bemerken (als ein Muggel konnte er sie sowieso nicht sehen) aber Harry hatte. Zog seinen Zauberstab, beschwor Harry seinen Patronus (EXPECTO PA TRONUM) und trieb die Dementoren weg. Dudley wurde angegriffen, zu Tode erschrocken, konnte Harrys Cousin sich kaum bewegen.

Dann ein anderer Schock von dem Abend ist die Enthüllung das Arabella Figg, Harrys verrückten katzenliebhabenden Nachbarin, war wirklich ein Squib, eine Person mit magischen Eltern aber be saß selbst keine magischen Kräfte. Sie hatte Harry und Dudley zurück in das Haus geholfen wo Harry später angeklagt wurde den Zauberstab auf Dudley gerichtet zu haben und ihn verrückt ge macht. Die Dursleys hatten keine Ahnung von den Dementoren, ausgenommen Petunia die, wie es scheint, Informationen für sich behalten hatte.

Nach einem tobenden Streit, der von der Ankunft von etlichen Eulen unterbrochen wurde, wurde Harry schließlich in sein Zimmer geschickt, wo er in Frieden lag, seinen Kopf voller Fragen. Wer würde Dementoren schicken um ihn anzugreifen? Voldemort? Harry seufzte und rollte über sein Bett, auf das Foto von seinen Eltern schauend. Sie tanzten auf einer Eisbahn. James hielt Lilys Hän de: Sie waren glücklich, lachend und lächelnd. Harry spürte einen Kloß im Hals. Er wünschte, er hätte sie gekannt.

„Ich brauche eine Vaterfigur", sagte Harry fest. „Ich brauche jemanden der mich durch dieses leitet. Irgendjemanden."

Er schaute auf, aus seinem Fenster in den wolkenlosen Himmel wo Sterne auf Little Whinging her unter scheinen. Der hellste Stern war in der Mitte. Harry hockte sich an sein Fenster, mit dem Blick auf die Sterne, seine Augen fokussierten den Stern. „Bitte, ich wünsche mir nicht viel und was ich tu, wird nie gewehrt. Ich wünsche ... mir eine Vaterrolle, jemand der für mich da ist, wenn andere es nicht können. Ich bin nicht ganz ohne das. Bitte... ich wünsche mit eine Vaterfigur … bitte."

Er senkte den Kopf in Trauer.

Weit oben im Himmel hat jemand Harrys Bitte gehört. Und in der Mitte des Sterns bildete sich ein Gesicht. Eines wie Harrys aber etwas anders.

Sein Vater.

James Potter.

Der Himmel arbeitete eine uralte Magie zu Harrys Gunsten

TBC

Autorisierte Übersetzung von the-writer1988.

Bitte kommentiert ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Danke an Thorrus für dein Review ;-)**

**-Prongs Rides Again-**

**Kapitel Zwei: Awakening**

Er wusste nicht wie lang er schlief, aber Harry fühlte sich ein bisschen besser sobald er ausgeruht war. Es war in den frühen Stunden des folgenden Morgens. Nachfolgend des Dementoren Angriffs, hatte Harry einen Brief von dem Büro gegen den Missbrauch der Magie bekommen, der ihn über die Entscheidung, ihn von Hogwarts zu werfen auf Grund der Benutzung von Magie als Minderjähriger, informierte. Nur um ein paar Minuten später informiert zu werden, dass sie entschieden haben ihn zu suspendieren bis zu seiner Gerichtsverhandlung, wo sein Schicksal entschieden werden würde. Frustriert von allen Ereignissen, konnte Harry sich vage daran erinnern, dass er sich jemanden gewunschen hatte, der kommt und ihm hilft, irgendjemand.

_Ein Vater._

„Aber es nützt nichts...", stöhnte Harry leise, als er aus seinem Fenster schaute. „Niemand ist gekommen. Und niemand wird jemals kommen. Mama und Papa sind weg…für immer. Des bin nur ich… Harry James Potter… ganz alleine, darauf wartend, dass ein verrückter Mann kommt und mich umbringt."

Er wusste er sprach wie ein getäuschter und betrunkener Jugendlicher aber Harry kümmerte es fast nicht. Zu viel ist passiert. Er brauchte jemanden.

„Irgendjemanden…", flüsterte er wieder und ließ die Tränen über seine Wangen laufen.

Sein Körper fühlte Kälte, als ob er seit Jahren nicht mehr in der Wärme gewesen wäre. Licht füllte seine Sicht; es schmerzte in seinen Augen. Warum? Er versuchte sie zu öffnen, aber es schmerzte zu sehr.

_Beweg deine Finger._

Eine ungebetene Stimme füllte seinen Kopf, aber er folgte da er nicht zu widersprechen wagte. Er knackte mit seinen Finger als Erwiderung. Sie fühlten sich ungenutzt an und schmerzten als er sie los ließ.

_Öffne deine Augen._

Kommandierte die Stimme wieder.

Langsam öffnete James Potter seine Augen, nicht verstehend warum er fast nicht sehen konnte.

Die kühle Stimme sprach wieder. War es sein Verstand? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Dann was war es?

_Dir, James Christopher Potter, wurde ein spezielles Geschenk gegeben. Eine Chance auf Leben._

Leben? James kämpfte sich zu erinnern. Er dachte verzweifelt: _Warum kann ich mich nicht erinnern? _Er konnte versuchen wie er wollte, James konnte sich nicht erinnern was mit ihm passiert war. Zwei Gesichter schwammen ihm den Kopf. _Lily, Harry._

Die Stimme in seinem Kopf fuhr fort. _Du kannst dich nicht erinnern. Erinnerungen werden von __deinem eigenen Verstand freigelassen. Du wirst in der Welt benötigt, einmal mehr, James._

„Benötigt?", quakte (Ü/N: Ich so lachen bei der Übersetzung. Ich mein, ernsthaft quakte? Des hört sich so lustig an) James, seine Stimme unglaublich heiser. _Warum?_ Und dann traf ihm ein Gedanke als Erinnerungen begannen sich zu entwirren. „Ich bin gestorben."

James schluckte. Er konnte sich an alles erinnern als es sich vor seinem inneren Auge abspielte. Harry hatte geschlafen als er zu weinen begann. Die Dunkelheit hatte sie in ihren kalten, drohende Griff eingewickelt. _Ich hatte Lily gesagt sie solle fliehen. Voldemort hat mich umgebracht…_

„Wo ist Lily? Und Harry?", fragte er laut. Er wusste nicht einmal wo er war, geschweige denn das Schicksal von seinen Geliebten. Sein Herz begann schneller als normal zu schlagen. Er musste es wissen. Lily musste entkommen sein. Musste.

Aber niemand antwortete.

„Wo sind sie?", schrie James verzweifelt.

Wackelig stand er auf seinen Füßen und schaute sich um. Ein Haus das einmal prächtig war, lag zerstört in Ruinen. „Das war mein Zuhause." James fühlte die Tränen in seinen Augen übersprudeln. Godric's Hollow war futsch. Wenn Lily und Harry noch immer im Haus gewesen sind, dann wären sie getötet worden. „Oh Gott…sie sind tot."

Er schaute in den Himmel. „WARUM?", schrie er. „WARUM HAST DU MICH HIER HER GEBRACHT?"

Fast augenblicklich antwortete eine Stimme, aber es war nicht die selbe kühle Stimme von früher, stattdessen war es eine alte Stimme, aber von jemanden den James kannte.

„Für deinen Sohn."

James drehte sich langsam und schwankend auf seinen wackeligen Füßen um. Nicht mehr als ein paar Meter weg stand Albus Dumbledore.

„Was ist mit meinem Sohn?", fragte James erschöpft, bestürzt und unfähig zu glauben, dass die zwei Leute, die er wirklich liebte, weg waren…für immer.

„Harry ist am Leben und du bist es auch.", erklärte Albus Dumbledore. „Ein einfacher Wunsch kann sogar die Toten zum Leben erwecken. Das Schicksal vom Tod wurde von dir gehoben, James, für einen Zweck. Und dieser Zweck ist deinem Sohn zu helfen. Harry braucht dich jetzt mehr als jemals. Er hat den Himmel für dich gefragt."

James war überwältigt. Sein Sohn war am Leben.

„Ich befürchte, dass Lily tot ist. Sie kann niemals zurück kommen in die Schwelle dieser Welt, James. Sie brachte ein großes Opfer für Harry, aber wenn sie wiederkommen würde, würde dieser Schutz aufgehoben werden. Einen Schutz den ihn die letzten vierzehn Jahre am Leben erhalten hat."

„Vierzehn?", quakte James. _Lily…_.

„Ja.", nickte Dumbledore traurig. „Vierzehn lange Jahre sind vergangen seit du gestorben bist." Er hielt seine Hand zu James. „Komm, es ist Zeit für mich dir das alles zu erklären."

Ihm brummte der Schädel mit allen möglichen Fragen als James Dumbledore's Hand nahm „Wo bringst du mich hin?", fragte er.

„Grimmauld Platz Nummer zwölf.", lächelte Dumbledore „Du wirst ein paar alte Komplizen treffen, die auf dich warten. Wie auch immer, James, du bist nicht wirklich geheilt. Der Schock von dem allen hat gerade erst begonnen. Die Tage werden erst schlechter werden, bevor sie besser werden."

James fiel fast hin, aber der Direktor fing ihn. Seine Füße waren immer noch unstabil von der Nicht-Benutzung.

„Nachdem du nicht selbst apparieren kannst, werde ich dir helfen. Halt dich nur an mir fest und ich bringe uns beide zum Grimmauld Platz."

James schloss seine Augen. Das nächste was er wusste war, dass er vor einem ramponierten, abgenutzten Haus stand, dass aus dem nichts gekommen war. Dumbledore stand immer noch neben ihm und stützte ihn. „Sind wir gerade appariert?" James war verwirrt.

„Ja." antwortete Dumbledore. „Willkommen, James Potter, zu dem Hauptquartier von dem Orden des Phönix."

**TBC**

**Kapitel 3 heißt: Understanding**

**Bitte kommentiert. ;)**


End file.
